Rescuing the Potter Sr
by Ydream08
Summary: *Abandoned*Hermione reached to grab his shoulder. "Harry-" She halted upon the cold gaze set upon her. "Must have mistaken," the man shrugged and walked away, meeting someone far ahead who weirdly looked a bit like... "Sirius?"
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Rescuing the Potter Sr.**

_**by Ydream08**_

* * *

_Prologue_

Foolishly she had thought they could make it work. What was one little obstacle anyway? Hadn't they seen past their youthful mistakes? Finally confessed one another their love?

"I…" _I love you_. "I can't," she said instead. It was all too much. She couldn't lose her family. Grown distant or not, at the age of seventeen, she had nothing on her back. He was no different. They had no house, no job and not even a penny to their name.

"We can," he countered, still clutching at her hands. He held them close to his heart. "Together we can."

Hopes, she thought, sounded like the sweetest lies. Funny, because they were hard to swallow. The truth that they had to part ways, be realistic, was hard to swallow.

"It's not just my parents," she whispered. At first she had thought they could figure something out. Her family had been supportive of her identity as a witch at the very beginning, but as the years passed and her life grew unrelatable and distant as it was spent almost entirely in Hogwarts, they had become hesitant in their relationship. Recently graduated and moved in with them again, she had thought the distance was no longer a problem but the huge fight they had last week when she told them James proposed to her told her otherwise. She didn't know why they even argued about her being a witch in that fight, but a lot were said that night.

With that, she knew what it meant if she accepted James' proposal. The past week, she had thought hard about it and decided she could jeopardize that for her happiness and love.

But that was not all.

It had broken her heart to meet with his parents two days ago. Pleasant had been a far cry from the exchange. She was not the root of all their family conflicts, but their gazes and words had said otherwise. James was firm in his decision to marry her, as he had said to his parents that day, but that didn't change their view. It had only made the repercussions of their marriage much more clear.

"Look, I don't think we should see each other." Her voice was harsh, anger burning her throat. "We are young, too young, and we shouldn't act without the support of our families. My family is opposed to it, yours isn't exactly eager either... and I can't help but think that we are rushing into this. I mean we hated each other till a year back!"

"You know that was because of Snape! I changed, and you finally saw the git he was, calling you _that word_ and all."

"Stop. I'm talking about us. I don't want to… want to continue this...whatever it is."

Whenever she gave a minute of thought, their relationship never made sense. Their feelings never made sense. Hers, specifically.

He would lose everything for her. The love and respect of his family, his rights as their son. She would end up losing everything for him similarly.

And then what?

They had nothing. Nowhere to live, recently out of Hogwarts, no money in their pockets, and the doors of their respective homes shut to their face.

_I lost friends,_ she suddenly thought, the face of a boy with long black hair and piercing eyes flashing in her mind. He had told her she was a witch, introduced her to this world, and explained how special she was while her family always favoured her sister.

Yes, she had lost a dear childhood friend indeed. Not only had her family turned on their back, her friendships crumbled because of their stupid boy troubles.

_I won't lose my parents, too_, she decided. Whatever affection she was feeling, it was not irreplaceable.

For something like that, she would never fight against her parents _and_ his parents. She would always be unwanted. And for what?

A handsome face, hazel eyes and a smile with dimples. Tall and lean stature. Scent of Gryffindor common room, fresh mown grass and broom wax.

Her first relationship maybe, but _he won't be the last._

"I'm sorry. Never contact me again."

* * *

**I know, I'm digging my grave. I have hit a block with writing in general but this somehow pushed through. Let's see :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Rescuing the Potter Sr.**

_**by Ydream08**_

* * *

Chapter 1

There were fewer things that made him remember her. The first couple of months, everything pulled a fond memory to the front of his mind _besides_ every redhead reminding him of her.

The colour she liked. His old Quidditch jumpers she used to like wearing. Her favorite hair band. Remus' book; the one she loved upon borrowing. And so much more...

Damn Remus for reading that old book the ninth time _this_ last year. Damn his own mind for remembering it as what it was: her favorite book and author. It has been six bloody years.

Well, Remus liking the same book was bound to happen in a friendships of seven years. But still.

_Merlin's balls! _James huffed as he tossed the book away, Remus had brought it here and forgot it lying around apparently. James was tidying the living room at the moment; the guys had popped over last night. Fortunate that his mother was not alive to see this mess._ Hence why James was tidying_.

After he and Lily broke up, neither Remus or Sirius, not even Peter who always found the female for support and protection, ever contacted her.

James knew, since his mother's death three months back, he has been waiting for Lily to contact _him_. It was stupid of him. He was enraged even at the thought of her showing her face- though it indeed gave him some satisfaction._ This would have been the perfect opportunity. My parents are gone, so she could have come by. With an excuse of passing her condolences, no less._

How much James would have given to see her suffer and crawl back to his doorstep! Most of the days he wished her happiness, actually every other day of the year he wished her happiness, _everyday_ except today.

Today was his birthday and today was when she had left him.

Funny thing it was, really. Even now, James thought back and realised how she never actually _loved_ him. Sure, she loved him, but there were days she tolerated him more than she loved him. And then there were days when their love wasn't enough.

And finally there had come a day when she gave up trying at that specific day when their love was vanquished. Beaten. Silenced.

James tried to forget but his memory was sharp when it came to remembering her. She had been perfect- and was. Still. In every sense. _Perfect. _For him.

* * *

"_No- it's not. I'm talking about us. I don't want to… want to continue this...whatever it is."_

_Her soft red hair obscured her eyes. Today her hair was mid-sectioned, and one side curtained her face at the slightest tilt of her head away from him. And it was. Away from him. She didn't meet his eyes._

_James felt her words like a punch to his gut. He had given her everything. Anything in his power. His heart was hers, but she said-_

"_I'm sorry. Never contact me again."_

* * *

James groaned in hopes that the sound would obstruct the memory. It helped. With tidying finished, he got the floo powder and called for the Ministry. He could work from home today.

Alas, James was told that, no, he can't get the files for such a confidential case outside of the Ministry, _Lord Potter you need to come personally. _

What a funny title it was. It needed time to get used to.

James would have thought he would mourn his parents today as well but apparently, today was special. It was when Lily had left him. On his birthday.

_Special indeed, _he thought and floo-ed away. He had work to do.

* * *

**I was planning on starting with Hermione's p.o.v. but then I realized nobody picked up the hints last chapter (not that there were many), so here is the reveal: IT WAS LILY.**

**Hope you'll like this twist. We'll explore different relationships and different people. This length is optimal for me right now (got my hand fixed in surgery) so we'll see how much progress I'll get done over the chapter count.**

**Curious for your thoughts! Take care -Ydream08**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Rescuing the Potter Senior**

_**by Ydream08**_

* * *

Chapter 2

Hermione Granger finally conceded to failure. She had been insistent that the Veil would promise to unravel some secrets -even spit back Sirius Black alive- but her very interesting Charm thesis on the subject spectacularly failed in experimental approach.

When she returned to repeat her eighth year, Professor Flitwick had been among the many teachers who had cornered her for career advice. She had been thinking about going to the Ministry to advocate for creatures, Werewolves and House Elves and the like.

However, by chance, Flitwick's anecdote-like advice corresponded to Harry's hopeful letter. A letter that detailed out how Sirius might still be alive. Something to do with how he found a lifeless portrait back in the attic.

Hermione wouldn't have thought to merge the two occurance to study Charms in her later years, if not for her ridiculous research in the library. When Madam Pince had sent the word to Flitwick (seriously, teachers and their gossiping) Hermione was nearly done with a thorough research in the old archive. She needn't much convincing at that point to further research on the topic and on Charms in general, because the whole effort had reminded her of how mesmerised she had been over magic in the first place.

Travelling to Italy, Turkey and Egypt for ancient magical texts, on top of a six month access of the Unspeakable Archive of the Ministry, Hermione had finished her thesis two years ago.

And the past two years every waking moment of hers was spent to this bloody Veil. On some irritating days, she even heard Sirius Black's laughter at her pathetic attempts to pull him from that damn curtain.

Magic or not, she was drawing at sticks. Had been, actually. Last week, she had theorized a last solution. And yesterday that had failed.

So, today, Unspeakable Marshall had finally accomplished to arrange a meeting to go over Sirius Black's will.

Harry had indeed inherited the Black properties, but he had been refusing to the reading of the will since the start of Hermione's research.

Well, never say never.

"To you, Ms. Hermione Granger," said Unspeakable Marshall and Hermione focused to the reading at hand. This was ridiculous, that last spell should have worked. Sirius bloody Black should have been here!

"Ms. Granger, please pay attention," Unspeakable Marshall lowered the parchment. Only when Hermione blinked and looked him in the eye, that he sighed and continued. "Mr. Sirius Orion Black the third has left you the Black Chateau in Cornwall, anything and everything inside the property. Here says you can find a Gringotts account on your name in the Black vaults as well, which shall be open unless your specific order to close it."

Hermione nodded along, not exactly sure what to think of the man she had never been really close to share such extent of his fortune with her.

"Lastly," Unspeakable Marshall corrected his glasses. "Mr. Sirius Orion Black the third had strict orders to pass this piece of heirloom to you in person."

Hermione caught sight of the black hexagonal box Unspeakable Marshall procured, and she nervously received it.

Why had Sirius left her this? It was a miracle that a self-written will, bound by blood, had been accepted by the Ministry since it had been established in the years of Sirius' conviction, even if the parchment had been brought to court by the Minister Shacklebolt himself (Sirius Black had inherited some Slytherin workings in his masterful mind for that move).

Hermione wanted to open the box. There was an onyx shining in the middle of its lid that made it even the more alluring for it to only sit silently in her palms. She waited, though.

The will was read and _the Golden Trio_ as they were subbed nowadays walked upstairs to the antrum of the Ministry.

"I wish I brought Teddy with me," Harry mumbled. All of them knew it would have been ridiculous as the metamorphmagus was six-years-old, not old enough to understand a will, but Harry exhaled nevertheless. "I don't want to be there when they have to read it again. If Andromeda had been…"

"Mate," Ron intervened, reassuring Harry. "_You _are his guardian, now. It's what Mrs. Tonks wanted as well."

Hermione didn't have much to add to that conversation, she had not been particularly close to the late Mrs. Tonks. Not to mention, Hermione still scowled at the black box in her clutch. What could it be?

Oh, hell with it, why was she making herself wait?

Stopping without either of her friends' notice, Hermione opened the lid to find a golden time-turner sitting on the red velvet cushion of the box. It was a time-turner alright. Hermione would not mistake such a special and extinct artifact.

"Harry?" she called but she was aware he had walked out of ear shot already. Hermione took the time-turner to examine it, contemplating to rush to the where the two males were headed to the floo after them.

The moment she touched the device, it began to move on its own.

Hermione rose her gaze to see people rewinding their steps and quickly vanishing from the setting.

She looked down at the time-turner and saw its ridiculously _quick _pace. _Too quick._

When she rose her head again, there was a flash and she staggered where she stood.

Her head pounding and ears ringing, Hermione couldn't feel the proper relief upon finding herself in the exact spot in the Ministry.

Nothing seemed amiss.

There! Even Harry had waited up- they must have noticed her stall.

Hermione rushed to him and reached to grab his shoulder, noticing a moment later that Ron wasn't around. Maybe he had left ahead? Harry had always been more thoughtful when it came to her.

"Harry-" She halted upon the cold gaze set upon her.

The young man in front of her had a different air about him. Tired and defeated, his posture had been similar to Harry who had just now left the reading of Sirius' will, but there was dominion to this man's frame. He looked like he belonged. Forget the familiar head of messy black hair, even if he wore glasses very much like Harry did, this man had one stark difference with her best friend- the eyes.

The young man, his hazel eyes blurred with indifference and slight apology, was not Harry Potter.

"Must have mistaken," the man shrugged and walked away, not letting Hermione to utter a single word. He walked to meet someone ahead waiting for him, someone who weirdly looked a bit like... "Sirius?"

Sirius fucking Black. _That_, Hermione could shout, she was damn right about.


End file.
